Suritium: The Mirror Dimension
by Fred Bobson
Summary: Mystery is bored. Nothing fun happened to him anymore. Until his 'brilliant' idea started a chain of happenings that would change Suritium forever. Based on the youtube SMP series Suritium. I own nothing because Jesse is far too rich for that. ON HOLD until I come up with an actual plot for this story XD.
1. Chapter 1: Boredom

_Hello people of the internet, and welcome to my first fic. Now, as I'm sure you can tell from the title, this is a fanfiction based on a youtube minecraft SMP called Suritium. The rights to that belong to Jesse Spazzin Out (youtuber), And Nateowl14 (server admin) by the way. Anyways, I'm a big fan, and as much as I would love to see something like this actually happen in the series, I don't think it will. Especially since its at a standstill right now. Hence the reason for this story._

 _Now, if you don't watch the series, none of this will make ANY sense at all. So, allow me to explain. The two main characters in this story are; Jesse Gabel, the chief of the SCPD (Suritium City Police Department) and owner of the restaurant Subdonalds; and The Mystery, leader of a crime syndicate known as, well, ?Mystery?. He's very humble. His motives are unknown, and as far as the inhabitants can tell, all he does is pull pranks on people, and go out of his way to help. The others, well, you can get to know them by watching the series. I apologize if anyone is OOC._

 _Anyways enjoy, Favorite, and review cause this writing machine runs on feedback. See ya at the end of the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Boredom.**

Mystery sat upon his stylish nether brick and quartz throne, inside his underground base. His head rested against his arm, and he wore a scowl on his face. He was bored. Nothing he did anymore seemed to matter to them. His minor pranks were simply fixed, and not a word would be said about it. He was being ignored. And Mystery did not like being ignored, no indeed.

But what was even more of an annoyance was the ignorance of two people in particular. Detective Mastercow, otherwise known as Ike, and Detective Spazz, otherwise known as Jesse. The SCPD. Their ignorance was infuriating. What was the point of anything he did if no one cared enough to catch him.

Furthermore, playing within the rules was becoming tiresome. He no longer found satisfaction in filling someones house with water, or chickens. There were times when he even had to remove other pranks, or, ugh, do nice things. He was evil for goodness sake. Mystery missed the chaos. He was angry. But most of all, he was bored.

"Ey boss, why aren't you out causin' mischief an' what not?" One of is minions asked from the doorway.

"Silence Geohny, I'm monologuing. But if you must know, I'm being ignored."

"I'm Johnny. Geohny is in the meth lab. And ya can't get attention without burnin' a couple omelets, boss."

Burn...Fire! Yes, that was it! A way to get attention! A way to bring back the chaos! A way to satisfy his boredom! Who cared if he broke the rules anymore!?

"Johnny!"

"Yes boss?"

"Get my coat!"

* * *

The sun rose on another beautiful morning in the colony city, Siritium. Its inhabitants were quick to rise, and go about their daily activities. Jesse grabbed materials from his chest to work on his Greenhouse, Ike began wringing out his clothes, having woken up in Pebble Creek again, Elite and Nate had long since left on an adventure, Hickman was busy enchanting, Josh and Faith opened the Diamond Cafe, and Matt began the gruelingly long journey from his home to the town. And Timby... Well, no one knew what Timby was doing. Just an average day in Suritium.

"Morning guys, anyone up for working on the greenhouse with me?" Jesse asked into his earpiece. No answer. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard anyone else chatting on the open channel either.

"I'll help!" Jesse let out a cry of surprise, spinning around to face whoever had snuck up on him with his sword. He put it away when he saw who it was, though.

"Oh my goodness! Ike, you scared the crap outta me!" Jesse said.

"Sorry." He apologized, sheepishly. "Anyway, yeah I'll help out. The Mystery case has hit a bit of a dead end anyway." He said as they began walking from Hobbit hills, over to the town square.

"So whats with the comms? They've never stopped working before." Jesse asked him.

"Who knows. Timby might be doing some work on his tower, but other than that, I don't see why they would go down." He said, putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, either way the greenhouse needs to get done, and its not like we can do anything about the comms until Timby actually shows up. The SCPD can't just go around kicking in doors, because our comms aren't working." Ike hummed in agreeance, looking down as they neared the end of the bridge.

"Hey, when did you get the diamond chestplate?" He suddenly asked, as if noticing it for the first time.

"Oh, this? Mystery gave it to me. It has _7000 View Spectacular_ engraved on the back, and it actually makes me move faster than I want to. I've broken like five sets of dishes already."

"Really? Are you sure its safe to wear that that thing?" Ike asked, concerned.

"Its just annoying, really. I'm sure it will be fine." Jesse assured him. They reached the cobble pathway, and turned he corner. And that's when they saw the smoke. Without a word, both officers dropped their supply packs and took off running towards the giant plume of Black smoke in the sky, from behind the mall. And they both knew who lived there.

* * *

By the time they got there, the flames had consumed most of Timby tower, creating a beacon of fire and smoke that all of Siritium could no doubt see by now. They sprinted to the thus far untouched doors, and each one of them leaned against the wall on either side of the doors, weapons drawn.

"TIMBY!? Timby, are you in there?" Jesse called out at the top of his lungs. No answer. Ike gave Jesse a look that said 'ready?' and he nodded. Ike stepped in front of the doorway, and kicked in the door,splintering the frame and snapping the hinges. The doors fell in, and Ike ran in with Jesse following behind, bow and arrow at the ready. Ike tried calling for Timby again, but all that he got back was the crackling of the fire. The inside was a mess, furniture laying about as if it had been thrown around, and what wasn't on fire was charred black as if someone had tried putting it out.

"DANG IT! HE COULD BE ANYWHERE!" Ike shouted over the sound of the fire, sheathing his sword.

"WE CAN'T GIVE UP. YOU CHECK UPSTAIRS, I'LL TAKE THE BASEMENT!" Jesse shouted, putting his bow over his shoulder, and running towards the stairs.

* * *

Jesse descended the long staircase as quickly as he possibly could, feeling it getting colder as he went further down. As soon as he reached the bottom, he opened his mouth to call for Timby, but shut it when he saw a shadowy figure opening the Nether portal with a well used flint and steel. He wore a Midnight Black trench coat, Black leather boots and a dark Grey fedora that cast a shadow over his face, making it impossible to tell who he was. On his hands, were White gloves, and on the back of his coat was the unmistakable White question mark of Mystery.

He turned around, and smiled when he saw Jesse. "Morning detective. I was just finishing up." He said with a deep voice, tipping his hat.

"I-its you..."

* * *

 _I know, I know its short. But school just started, so please go easy on me. anyway, R &R guys. till next time._


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

_Hello again! Sorry about the short first chapter, and sorry in advance because this one will probably be short too. Yeah, I know. I'm new to this though, so please don't be a savage! Anyway, lets get right into it this time._

 **Chapter 2: Chaos**

* * *

Ike ran as fast as he could up the stairs, making sure to avoid holes and weak steps. Up ahead, he heard the crack of a support beam splitting, and dove for the top of the stairs, just making it before it fell, destroying the stairway he came from, and making sure he had no way out.

"Well, that's just dandy. TIMBY!?" He said, calling out for Timby afterwards.

There was no response, but that didn't stop him. He ripped off a piece of his shirt, tieing it over his mouth and nose as a makeshift smoke mask, and began searching. He could barely see anything through the smoke. If Timby was up here, and still alive then he wouldn't have long before he suffocated in the smoke. Ike mumbled under his breath, trying to think of a way to find him first. 'Curses! If only...wait a minute, that's it!'

He quickly dropped to his hands and knees, under the smoke. It didn't take long for him to see Timby, knocked out cold underneath an overturned couch that was being held on top of him by a flaming pillar of wood. Ike's expression hardened. There was no way he could lift that pillar on his own, especially while it was on fire. He made his way over to Timby, eyes starting to sting from the smoke.

"Timby! Timby wake up!" Ike yelled, giving him a shake. He stirred, then began to cough uncontrollably.

"...W-what happened...?" He asked, as soon as the coughing fit stopped.

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me. But first, we need to get you out from under here!" Ike told him. "But you're going to have to help me. Got it?" Timby nodded, and he grabbed the bottom of the couch.

"NOW!" He shouted, and they both pushed/pulled up on the half destroyed piece of furniture. After a few seconds of gruelling labor, they managed to get it up high enough that Timby could get out. "Okay! When I count to three, get the heck out of there, Because as soon as you let go, I'm going to drop it!"

"Bu-"

"THREE!" He yelled, and Timby let go and rolled out from under the couch while Ike did his best to lift it long enough to let him get out. As soon as he was Timby was half ways out, Ike's grip faultered, and the couch came crashing down. Luckily, Timby got out before he was crushed. Unfortunately, his arm wasn't so lucky.

"AARGH! My arm!" He cried out.

"CRAP! Okay, hold on! Is there anything in this room I can use to lift this up?"

"Why d-didn't you ask in the first place!?" I simply pointed at the wall of flames surrounding us.

"Oh. Well, i-if the fire wasn't blocking it, there's a diamond hoe in my farming chest."

"..." Ike simply stared at him, unimpressed.

"What?" To by asked, confused by the look Ike was giving him. Without saying anything else, Ike took off running towards the flames, mumbling something along the lines of 'rich people'.

* * *

"I-its you..."

Jesse stood there gawking for a moment. He had not expected this. Not at all. And this was the first time he had seen Mystery in person, no less hear him speak. He quickly came back to his senses, pulled out his bow and drew an arrow. "Under the authority of the SCPD, you are under arrest for arsony, and for the attempted murder of Timby Goorn!"

"What do you mean, _attempted_?" He asked with a grin, as if he had done nothing wrong.

Jesse grit his teeth in anger, but held himself back and continued. "Come in peacefully, or I will be forced to shoot!"

Before Jesse could react, an ender pearl flew by his face, and there was a loud pop as Mystery appeared behind him. Jesse spun around, and let his arrow fly, but Mystery simply sidestepped it, and pulled out a dagger and a bottle of Blue liquid. He downed the potion, and sped at Jesse as fast as an arrow. Jesse barely had time to pull out his sword and deflect his first lunge, before Mystery attacked again, this time swiping at his throat. He stepped back just in time, escaping with a shallow cut just above his collarbone.

Unfortunately, that put Jesse off balance, and all it took was a light shove from Mystery to knock him over. Jesse hit the ground with a thud, and he saw Mystery's foot coming straight for his chest. he tried to roll out of the way, but the chestplate weighed him down. As a result, Mystery's foot came down on him, _hard._ 'D-darn chestplate is just getting in my way! Ike was right after all..'

"Looks like you've been enjoying my gift." Mystery said with a smile. "Wanna know how I did it?" Before Jesse could respond, he answered anyway.

"Trade secret." Jesse inwardly rolled his eyes, as Mystery chuckled at his own poor attempt at a joke. But then he turned serious. "But regardless of how I did it... You won't be able to move anymore unless it comes off."

Mystery took his foot off of Jesse and walked back towards the open portal. But before he walked through, he pointed at the ceiling and said; "Oh, and spoiler alert, you have a minute before the house goes boom. I would hurry if I were you"

Jesse didn't even take the time to look up, and began struggling to escape the diamond chest plate. "stupid...bling...crap!"

* * *

"AAAARGH!" Cried Ike as he put all his strength into prying the debris off Timby. Finally, with one last heave, he lifted it high enough for Timby to roll the rest of the way out. As soon as he had, Ike let the couch drop, and slipped the hoe into his belt. He offered Timby his hand, but cringed when he took it.

"Ike, your arm! It's burnt!"

"It's nothing. Now, please tell me you have a way out of this room _other_ than the stairs!" His question was met with silence.

"TIMBY!?"

"uh... The rooftop?"

"Please, tell me you're joking. You _know_ I'm afraid of heights."

"The only other exit is a line connecting the comm tower to the underground generator, strong enough to hold our weight."

"Timby, If I die first, your butt is so haunted"

* * *

 _Okay, so it was in fact shorter. Don't hate, appreciate. Speaking of appreciation, leave behind a review, or maybe even a favourite/follow. Cause this writing machine runs on feedback, and it ain't got much fuel left. Anyways guys, R &R, and I'll see you in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Safety

*Stares at YouTube feed*

*YouTube feed stares back*

 _H-he read it?... Suritium is back?_

*Stares at story views*

*Story views stare back*

 _W-what's happening!?_

*Stares at story follows/favorites/reviews*

*They all stare back*

 _ **WHAT!?**_

* * *

 _Hello again people of the internet! Its me, Fred Bobson. And the source of my entertainment has been entertained by me. Allow me to explain. JessesSpazzingOut read this on his YouTube channel. And then this story's total views exploded. Immediately following that, Suritium returned to his channel. Immediately after THAT, Mystery returned. I literally woke up to all of this last Sunday (The 23rd). And I nearly had a heart attack._

 _Oh, and just FYI, I am not Timby, and I happen to enjoy Super Cruddy Pudding Desert every night before bed. Now, onto other things. Like, for example, The story. This story is probably only going to have 10 chapters, but I might write more if I have enough views/reviews by then. Oh, and spoiler alert, someone dies this time. NOW COMMENCE THE CHAPTER!_

 **Chapter 3: Mystery**

* * *

"You're crazy." Ike said, clearly not pleased. He stood on the roof of Timby Tower, holding Timby on his back leaving him with only one free hand.

"You're the one who ran into a burning building!"

"Touche. But please explain to me how _THAT_ is supposed to hold our weight." Ike almost yelled, pointing at a barely visible cord suspended in the air.

"You know, You'd be surprised how-"

"Screw that noise! I'm not doing it!" As I said that, the floor behind us started to crack, and fall towards the center. Ike didn't say anything, knowing that one way or another he was probably going to die. So he jumped, using the hoe as a hook. The cord went taught, struggling to sustain their weight as they slid down the line, shooting sparks out behind them as the diamond ground against the cord.

"AAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Ike screamed, in a rather high pitch as they went down. halfway down, the top floor of Timby Tower collapsed, snapping the wire and sending them tumbling down into a conveniently placed waterfall behind Timby's farm.

They both washed up at the bottom, sputtering. "You know how there are those moments in life you tell stories about for the rest of your life?" Ike asked.

"Yeah?" Timby said, confused.

"This isn't one of them. Lets never speak of this again." Timby nodded in agreeance. Ike got up and began climbing back up.

"Where are you going?" Timby asked.

"Jesse is still in the tower. Now that you're out, he needs to get the heck out of there."

"What about me?"

"Your arm is broken, not your legs. Climb up yourself."

* * *

"Its official, I am never touching a diamond chestplate again!" Jesse yelled in frustration, as he slammed a rock he had found into the chestplate, trying to break it. Suddenly, Ike came barreling down the stairs, followed by a plume of smoke and a crash.

"Crap. Well, we aren't getting back up that way." He mumbled.

"IKE! Quick, help me break this chestplate!" Jesse yelled over at him. He hurried over, pulling out a hoe and beginning to hammer down upon the chestplate with it.

"I SOOOO told you so!" Ike shouted, as he continued to chip away at the armor.

"This really isn't the time, Ike! Mystery rigged the place with explosives!"

"WHAT!?" Ike exclaimed, stopping his assault on the chest piece for a moment.

"I'll explain later!" Jesse told him, grabbing the rock once again. The two of them kept it up, until finally it shattered. Jesse leapt to his feet, and rushed towards the staircase.

"Don't bother, Jesse. The ceiling collapsed behind me. We aren't getting out that way."

"Crap. What about the portal? Is the anything we can activate it with?"

"All I've got on me is this glorified pimp cane"

"Here, help me look through these chests!" He said, running to the chest room. Ike followed, and they each took a different side of the room. It didn't take them long to find a flint and steel. They rushed back to the portal, and began trying to light it.

"Hurry up, I can smell the gunpowder! We can't possibly have much longer!" Ike told him.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Jesse retorted. The flint and steel was almost broken, and not enough sparks had been made to light the portal.

"One last use..." Ike said, noticing how close it was to breaking. "Make it count"

* * *

 ***BOOM!***

The crowd that had gathered outside Timby's property watched in horror and awe as Timby Tower exploded in the most Micheal Bay-ish form possible, sending out a shockwave that knocked over all the nearby trees, and several people. Their expressions soon turned somber when they realized that neither Ike nor Jesse had come out, before it had blown apart.

"Dang! Mystery sure knows how to make a scene!" Ike said from behind everyone.

"I didn't even know we _had_ that in our budget!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Your alive! But how?" Nate asked.

"That's simple really. Plot armor, and a whole lot of glue" Ike told them. That drew an expression of confusion on everyone's faces.

"What do you mean, glue?" Elite asked. Ike grinned.

"I knew you'd get stuck on that." They all groaned at his stupid joke. He and Jesse both chuckled, and fist bumped. They had come up with that one on the way back. But then they turned serious.

"But really. From now on, everyone needs to start locking their doors and hiding their valuables. This fire was NOT an accident" Jesse told them.

"It was the work of Mystery" Ike finished for him. A background character gasped, and Matt groaned again.

"Come on, dude! I have to go back home? I JUST GOT HERE!"

* * *

The SCPD Headquarters...

"Wait, so you actually kept the hoe?" Jesse asked him, surprised.

"Why not? Its _My_ pimp cane now." Ike told him, patting the hoe in his belt. The he sighed.

"Why would he do something like this though..." Ike thought out loud from behind his desk. He was leaning back in his chair, with his feet up. And Jesse was leaning against the wall, because he didn't have an office yet. But he was too manly for a chair anyways.

"Beats me. Mystery has always been so tame when it comes to this kind of thing. So why the sudden change?"

"Good question. Hmm... Jesse, you said you saw him?"

"Yeah, and we fought too. Why?"

"What did he look like?" Jesse gave Ike a detailed description, both of what he looked like, and the fight that occurred. Ike nodded slowly, as if deep in thought.

"Got something?" Jesse asked him. Ike suddenly sat upright in his chair, grabbed his badge, and stood up.

"I think we've got us a lead."

* * *

 _That's it. Yeah, I know. Its short. But hopefully, you wont be mad CAUSE GUESS WHAT!? NOBODY DIED! Bet you didn't see that coming, did you! Wait a minute, you did? Your no fun, you know that -_-_

 _Anyways, follow fav and review, cause this writing machine runs on feedback! See you all next time! :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Welcome back, peoples! I is has'ing a beta reader now! Could you tell by my exceptional writing? Whatever. So, if you haven't been keeping up the Suritium series, you need to watch that because I won't be describing any of these new locations in much detail. I'm too lazy for that. I'm also running out of things to say before the story. Also, I'm making Ike the chief in this because in the series he built most of the SCPD HQ, he's the only one with an office, and he managed to catch Mystery _AND_ Geohny. Unfortunately, he's also bad cop, but whateva. Also, Suritium ended again while I was gone. :( So lets get on with it.**

 **Chapter 4: Confrontation**

* * *

 **Geohny Bobson POV**

Strange. That's the only word that could describe Mystery's behavior recently. Come to think of it though, he's been especially irritable since the two new citizens had arrived. Perhaps the SCPD's ignorance was simply the straw that broke the camels back? Either way, Mystery had done something that could not be undone. And he needed to know why. Granted, this man was the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. And although he would never say it out loud, Johnny knew that Mystery thought of him and his brother as sons. Although, he insisted they either call him boss, or Mystery rather than use his real name when they were working. The two of them would follow their father figure to hell and back. But first, they needed to know why.

It didn't take long to find him. He was in his office, looking at the map of Suritium on the back wall, his back turned to the door. His coat was hung up on a quartz rack in the corner of the room, revealing the worn Black shirt he wore underneath. The moment Johnny stepped into the office, Mystery spoke.

"You wish to know why I nearly killed three men yesterday." It wasn't a question. He knew why Johnny was there.

"It would have been enough to simply burn down the tower. But to knock out Timby and attack Jesse...all that TNT. Why?"

"It was never my intention for any of them to die there. I needed them to think It was, though. It was no accident that I left behind my flint and steel for them to find. Nor that the furniture shielded Timby from the flames long enough for Ike to find him. It was a risky plan, but it payed off"

"But why put that idea in their heads?" Mystery sighed, then turned around. His messy dark brown hair and intense chocolate eyes always intrigued Geohny. When he wasn't wearing his coat and that trademark grin of his, he looked just like any other citizen. Of course, lately that grin had begun to give way to a scowl. Even now, the mischievous glint that usually marked his eyes was gone, replaced by a sad look.

"...I made a promise, a long time ago. Before I even met you and your brother. And despite my best efforts, I have failed to keep it thus far. Despite that though, I shall continue to uphold it to the best of my abilities." Then he grinned, and amusement filled his eyes once more. "Besides, how else could I have gotten their attention, and still had fun with it?"

Suddenly, the PMT (Private Message Tube) let out a ding, signalling that someone had sent a written message to Mystery HQ. Those who even knew the PMT existed had been few ever since the comms had gone up. Those who knew that Mystery had a personal PMT address were even fewer, limited to just the three of them. There was only one person who could have sent that letter.

* * *

10 minutes previous...

Three loud knocks sounded out throughout the Mystery Shack, followed by Ike calling out; "SCPD, open up!"

"Ike, why are we here? Honestly, who would be stupid enough to hang around this shop the day after the fire?"

"You've been here longer than me, so you should remember that Timby used to own this shop. Back then, Fred Bobson worked here, and he fits the description you gave me. 5'11, with Dark brown hair."

"Your right, he did! And it can't be coincidence that this shop became the Mystery Shack, or that the Fred Bobson sapling was kidnapped from my front lawn!"

"Exactly!" Ike exclaimed.

"But still, even if someone is here we can't lock them up just based on that."

"No, we can't. However, after our mystery man, pun intended, who bought this shop from Timby took over, he moved it from behind the mall, to here. This is where the meth lab prank used to be."

"And one of the things being sold in bulk here is meth! Although, we've never been able to prove that... Do you think there's an entrance to the meth lab inside?"

"I'm hoping so, yeah." Then finally, the door opened, revealing a familiar face. Johnny.

"Long time no see, detectives. Whats this here all about?"

"Following up on a lead. May we come in?" Jesse said. Johnny opened the door the rest of the way open, and the two cops entered.

"I heard about the fire. Awful. So what can I do ya's for?"

"You mind if we take a look around?" Jesse asked, getting straight to business.

"Don't ya need a permit for that?" He asked, failing to mask the nervousness in his voice. Ike pulled a folded piece of paper from his suit and placed it on the counter top, with a grin.

"We sure do" He said. Without another word, Johnny moved to let them behind the counter. As soon as he did, they both turned their backs to him to look at a trapdoor on the ground. Jesse crouched down, and tipped it slightly ajar, revealing a dark room. And that's when he heard the dull thud of a night stick striking the back of Ike's head. He fell to the floor, and Johnny was upon him in seconds, swinging the rod for another blow.

Jesse's training immediately kicked in, and he ducked under the first swing. Johnny quickly used the momentum of the missed strike to launch another attack, but Jesse managed to draw his sword and deflect it, than deliver a sharp right cross to his jaw. The hit left Johnny in a daze, and Jesse tackled him to the ground, twisting his arm behind his back, effectively disarming him. Behind him, Ike began to stir. "You can't hold me, I know my rights!" Johnny called out in a panicked voice.

"Actually, I can. We now have you on armed assault, and I'm betting that we're gonna have hard evidence that you've been illegally manufacturing and selling meth too. I hope you like bars, Johnny, cause that's all you're gonna see for a long time."

"Ugh. He got me good..." Ike mumbled behind him, as Jesse slapped cuffs onto Johnny's wrists.

"Please, did you see how fast I just took him down? He could _not_ have gotten you _that_ good." Jesse told him, with a grin.

"Yeah, well not everyone can be as awesome as the _great and powerful_ Jesse Gabel." Ike said, with a roll of his grinned again, and pulled Johnny to his feet. Suddenly, the door burst open and a huge cloud of thick white smoke exploded into the room.

"Crap! Smoke bomb, get dow-" Jesse didn't even finish his sentence before a fist came flying at his face from the thick smog, and he barely had enough time to dodge. Unfortunately, that meant letting go of Jonnhy, who promptly turned and gave a kick to the stomach. The leather armor he had replaced the _7000 spectacular_ did little to shield him, and his gut exploded with pain. Ike immediately rushed to his aid, checking Johnny into the wall, and blocking a punch from another assailant that looked exactly like Johnny. Ike blocked another one of his punches, and countered with a headbutt that sent the second man reeling back.

Then a black coat appeared from within the smog, and shoved Ike back over the counter. Jesse rushed him, and received a precise kick to the leg, sending him back to the ground with a grunt of pain. Mystery followed up by palm striking him in the chest, sending him into the wall, hard. Ike jumped over the counter, throwing a punch in midair, and landing it right in the cheekbone. Mystery's hat flew off, but before Ike could get a good look, he dropped to the floor and swept his legs out from under him. The breath left his lungs as he hit the ground, and when he looked back up, all three were gone.

"ugh...Next time, we wear body armor..." Jesse groaned from the other side of the shop.

"Agreed"

* * *

Too close. He had come too close to losing someone to that man again. He knew what he had to do. But out of respect for her, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Mystery sighed. his coat flapped in the wind, and he closed his eyes, remembering the last time he had felt the wind blow through his hair. He stood before a finely carved marble gravestone, with Johnny and Geohny behind him. The stone read; Here lies Lily Question. He opened his eyes once more, and knelt down to place a single rose at the base of the grave.

"Its hard to believe its already been 7 years. I miss you, Lil..." He spoke quietly, a tear sliding down the side of his face.

"Boss.." Johnny began.

"We aren't working, Johnny. There's no need for formalities."

"Of course, Fred. Are you ever going to tell us who she was?" He asked. Mystery remained quiet, as he stood and turned to face them. The Jonny brothers faltered when they saw his face.

"..I-I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask-" Johnny started

"No. No, you both have a right to know." He sighed. Several moments passed, before he closed his eyes and sighed once more.

"She was my fiancee"

* * *

 **DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!**

 **Plot twist, Mystery has a tragic past! Is it backstory time!? I suppose so. But you'll have to wait for the next chapter ;) R &R, peeps.**


End file.
